


My Favorite Fragrance

by moricad



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scents & Smells, Top Kazunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: Itaru turned around with a smile, but Kazunari had no time for pleasantries. Quickly he pushed Itaru up against the nearest wall, trembling as he leaned into his ear. “Itarun… let me show you what I think about the fragrance you made for me.”
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	My Favorite Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to elena for motivating me to start sharing my rare pair dreams.
> 
> (and a thank you offering to the gacha gods for letting her bring kazu home)

Kazunari walked into the small second floor lounge to see Itaru setting up a table with various flowers, herbs, and extracts. Recently Itaru’s company contacted Mankai Company about doing some promotions to accompany a perfume pop-up event. The main event, a play based on the images of the seven new scents, was to take place on the first day of this promotion, but they had a few other marketing strategies in mind for the rest of the week as well. 

“You wanted to see me, Itarun~?” Kazunari mused, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind. They hadn’t been dating long, and it was definitely still a secret, so Kazunari took what he could get whenever they were alone.

Itaru turned with a smile, running a hand through the blonde’s hair before a sudden noise from the balcony made him jerk his hand away, “Ah, right. You’ll be coming with me to the perfume promotion on the second day now.”

Kazunari frowned, “What’s going on? Is there something I can help with after all?” 

Itaru nodded and explained that the company-provided model he was going to pose with for the photo spread had to drop out, and they wanted Itaru to find a replacement. “I know it’s sudden, but I showed them your headshots and told them we already work well together. They… I’d like you to accompany me if that’s alright.”

Kazunari beamed, “Of course, of course! I’m totes down for a photoshoot!” Kazunari was always into fashionable brands, and having a camera trained on him was a nice bonus that pleased his vanity.

Itaru smiled happily. “You seem like the type to like perfume. I really hope this will be fun for you.”

“I do!” Kazunari eyed the table of perfume supplies that Itaru was unpacking. The delicate, dried flowers and herbs were begging to be touched, but he tentatively held himself back. “It’s really fun to wear, y’know? And it’s totes fun to coordinate with my outfits~” 

“Oh, so you’re wearing some now?” Itaru playfully grinned and buried himself in Kazunari’s neck. Kazunari was wearing some, a grapefruit and bergamot blend that had a fresh, lively scent. It was one of his favorites usually reserved for the summer, but it just seemed to call to him on this crisp, February morning as he was getting ready. “Ah… citrusy…” Itaru mumbled, planting a kiss on Kazunari’s neck before returning to setting up the perfume station.

Kazunari, growing a faint blush across his cheeks, grinned and started to unpack the empty glass vials to help out. The perfume company wanted the models to create their own scents and bring them with them for the photoshoot. He inspected each glass bottle carefully as he lined them up, commenting on the wide variety of shapes available. 

“Hey Itarun~” Kazunari held a green and blue bottle up to the light, watching the hues change as he spun it. “Can you save this one for me? I’ll make my perfume after the rest of you!”

“Ah, excellent choice.” Itaru took it gently in his hands. “This one in particular reminds me of a mana potion… in fact, a lot of these shapes look like fantasy items, the more I look at them.” Kazunari giggled at the nerdy commentary and was met with Itaru’s raised eyebrow. “I’ll have you know, I’m a master alchemist and we only use the finest items available.”

Kazunari heard what sounded like Misumi and Muku coming towards the lounge, so he took a step back and tried to shake the rosiness from his cheeks. “If you’d like help with your perfume you can totes let me know, Itarun! My evening class ends at 9 pm tonight.”

Itaru let out a short laugh and smiled softly. “I think I’ll try to brew a fragrance you’ll like... on my own. I have faith in my skills.” Kazunari smiled sweetly, a little embarrassed at the smooth line. Itaru in his prince mode was just too unfair sometimes and he quickly tried to calm his heart.

“One more thing, Itarun…” Kazunari shyly hesitated as he expected his friends to come through any moment. “We’re totes still good for the day after, right? Vday?” He was nervous that changes in the event might demand more work out of his date.

Itaru met his shy smile with one of his own. “Yeah, I said we’d get dinner and check out the legit items at the pop-up. I’m looking forward to it.” Kazunari felt a weight fall from his chest as his fellow Summer Troupe friends came in.

“Sumi, Mukkun! Come look at the swag!” Kazunari waved them over and they hurried over. Misumi let out a sly smile as he approached his friend, and Kazunari tried not to meet his prying gaze. Not wanting to be teased, he went in for the obvious diversion instead, “Sumi, they even have a triangle shaped bottle!”

It worked, as Misumi’s eyes immediately lit up as he ran to the table, “Oh, they do, they do~ I want this one!” Kazunari winked at Itaru and waved to take his leave. As he walked to his class, Kazunari found himself excited as he thought of the scent Itaru would make... while thinking of him.

Two days later, Kazunari arrived at the photo studio. The stage performance the previous day was a huge hit, and Kazunari was hyped to be participating in the next part of the promotion himself. He gently carried his perfume bottle in his changing bag as he entered, wondering how it would be used during the shoot. 

He tried to think of Itaru while he made his fragrance, but it ultimately was a little too embarrassing for him. Plus, he wasn’t sure what types of scents his boyfriend really liked. He felt a little guilty, but ultimately he ended up making something for his own sensibilities: a blackberry vanilla blend where the sharp and soft essences played off each other in perfect harmony. He worked hard on it, so he hoped that Itaru would still like it when he got a chance to share.

“Hey Kazunari,” Itaru waved from over near the photosets and Kazunari found himself frozen in his tracks. Itaru looked so incredibly good. Kazunari saw the outfits Misumi and Muku were wearing back at the dorms, but this was beyond elaborate compared to theirs. 

His coat, cape, and right pant leg were entirely red plaid, with gold, black, and stringed pearl accents throughout. His lacy black shirt was matched by a lace lining gently draping out of his coat. Although the outfit looked great on Itaru overall, his eyes were specifically drawn to two areas: small black half-hand gloves and a double belted corset under his coat, sitting just right at Itaru’s waist. Itaru walked over with a sultry smile as he brushed his bangs to the side. “Not bad, right?”

Kazunari tried to get a better view of the waist cinch, but ultimately was unable to under the bulky coat. “Yeah,” Kazunari idly felt the fabric of the shoulder cape, training his gaze on it, “not bad at all. But… why so extra compared to...?” Kazunari ran his hand around the room. The other actors were coming out from the dressing rooms in their fits, all much less elaborate in their embellishments.

Itaru chuckled, “Well, you could say that we’re the SSRs of this event.” Kazunari smiled blankly and tilted his head to make his confusion known. “Ah, I told you we were working together, right? We’ll be the main feature, getting a two-page magazine spread just to ourselves.” Itaru slyly winked while Kazunari processed the news.

 _This is… totes incredible!_ Kazunari beamed and resisted the urge to swing his arms around Itaru. Instead he settled for jumping up and shouting in joy, “This is so rad! Thanks fam!” Itaru chuckled again and introduced Kazunari to the campaign organizer in charge, who gave him his schedule for the day, then Itaru led him to Dressing Room A and ruffled his hair as he left to get started with his own business.

Inside, Kazunari saw two other bags, one was Itaru’s duffel and the other looked like Banri’s backpack. The room itself was very posh, with wall to wall carpeting and some high end furniture artfully laid out. Kazunari wouldn’t be surprised if celebrities regularly used this room with how spotless and well-kept it was. His clothes for the shoot were hung up neatly on a rack and he was at a loss at how to even begin to get them on. 

He quickly sent out a DM to Itaru asking for help, praying that he somehow could answer him quickly. After a few minutes, his phone finally dinged as a reply came in. 

[LOL.]

Kazunari was ready to go off before an actually helpful text quickly followed.

[Order: lace shirt, pants, kilt, belted corset, pearl strands around waist, red neck ribbon, cropped jacket, heart brooch, fasten ropes across chest, hat, gloves.]

Then one final message gave Kazunari the last of what he needed to know.

[FYI corset closes in back. IIRC there’s a button or zipper hidden under kilt bow? Misumi and Hisoka are free 4 help. TTYS.]

Kazunari slowly made his way through the pile of clothes and accessories. Even though it seemed so simple in text form, he never would have navigated this outfit correctly on his own. In fact, he still had to DM Misumi for help cinching the corset, which invited its own problems.

“Hehehe~ Kazuuu~ You’re going to be so pretty next to Itaru.” Misumi teased the entire time, despite Kazunari’s insistence that there was nothing going on between them. They both knew that Misumi _really_ knew about the relationship, but Kazunari felt like admitting it to Misumi would be giving him permission to spread it to everyone in Mankai. Him and Itaru weren’t ready for that nonsense quite yet.

After shooing Misumi out, Kazunari completed his look. He thought he looked really good in the mirror, despite his reservations on the avant garde design and sheer excess of his outfit. Much like when he saw Itaru, he couldn’t help but admire the short black gloves and cinched waist, which was beautifully displayed thanks to the cropped blazer he wore. Instead of being the plaid disaster that he feared, he felt sexy and like the outfit was _perfectly_ made for him.

He found his schedule packed as he played catch up with the rest of the actors. Kazunari learned quickly that his homemade perfume served two purposes: it gave them first-hand knowledge to answer some questions for an _Interview with the Models_ feature and it allowed the actors to spray a fragrance on themselves for high res shots without risking allergies. 

Kazunari was thrown from station to station and posed with one of his coworkers after another for different parts of the campaign. He tried to catch Itaru’s eye as he flitted about, but Itaru seemed to be extra busy since his boss from work was there now as well.

Kazunari soon became immune to his own blackberry and vanilla smell and curiously tried to figure out the scents the others made. Hisoka’s perfume was almost sickeningly sweet... which was honestly expected. More of a surprise was that Banri’s appeared to be as well, as Kazunari swore that whenever he passed by there was the faint smell of coffee and pastries.

One smell was driving him crazy though, as it always just barely lingered when he got somewhere new. It had a bit of a minty, bitter smell similar to licorice... but there was something warming to it as well that he couldn’t quite identify. He couldn’t help but take it in whenever it found its way to him.

 _Did somebody make this one…? Or is it a legit product…?_ Kazunari increasingly found himself distracted by the scent as he went about his obligations.

At least an hour had passed, and Kazunari was finally called for the main magazine centerfold shoot. The set consisted of deep red walls with a black carpet, where an antique vanity with various perfume bottles was made the focal point. Kazunari was told to stand to one side, and eventually Itaru came to take his place to Kazunari’s right, in the vanity’s seat.

Kazunari’s eyes widened and he felt his heart begin to beat as the intoxicating smell from earlier hit him full-force. The black licorice smell fully invaded his senses, with the comfort of cinnamon settling in after the initial blast. Wide eyed, Kazunari felt his heart begin beating faster as he looked over at Itaru next to him.

“Is that…?” Kazunari began to reach out with a curious hand, but instead steadied himself on the vanity to hide his shaky legs. Itaru looked at him in concern, but Kazunari waved it off with an awkward smile. The director came over and gave instructions for the feel of the shoot, and Kazunari nodded hazily in affirmation, unable to clearly focus on the instructions.

 _Why is this smell… so…?_ Now so close to the source, Kazunari’s mind began to fog as his blood pumped. This photoshoot was a dream come true for him, and Itaru was relying on him, so why was his mind wandering to… he wasn’t even sure where it was going.

“First photo set, give me sensuality!” The photographer shouted and Kazunari and Itaru started to get to work.

Holding the perfume bottle close to his face, lips slightly parted, Kazunari waited for the distinctive _snap_ of the camera and signal from the director to start making subtle changes to his pose. In between pictures, he looked out of the corner of his eye at Itaru. He was leaning casually in his seat, holding his perfume bottle at different angles with his head tilted slightly back.

Kazunari felt a heat building in his gut that he desperately tried to ignore. He looked at Itaru’s neck, slightly exposed above his collared shirt and found his own shirt suddenly too tight to breathe in. _Snap_. Kazunari found himself reaching for the top button of his shirt and pulling his collar away from his neck.

There was a quiet murmur between the photographer and director as his hand gently tugged the fabric from his skin, then a decision. “Chigasaki-san, match Miyoshi-san for these next few shots. Miyoshi-san, continue down this path for the next five poses.”

Kazunari’s eyes widened and he met Itaru’s gaze, who also seemed surprised. “Are you acting like you’re overheated?” Itaru asked, to make sure he was on track.

 _I seriously am for real!_ He wanted to yell, but he nodded curtly in response. If they wanted sensuality, he was going to give it because he was currently _living_ in it.

Itaru met his gaze a moment longer before turning back to the camera and slipping a finger under the knot of his tie. Kazunari undid his top button. _Snap._ Itaru leaned forward, finger under his collar, his tie hanging low to his chest. _Snap_ . Kazunari lowered his own ribbon around his neck and tilted his head back. _Snap_ . Itaru glowered at the camera as he undid another button. _Snap._ Kazunari caressed the cool bottle of perfume against his burning neck, desire swirling in his eyes. _Snap._

More consulting between the people in charge while Itaru and Kazunari fixed their shirts. Kazunari watched the photographer call over Itaru’s boss, Togawa-san. The newest addition seemed worried as the director made a phone call. 

Kazunari made eye contact with Itaru as he frowned in confusion himself. Kazunari’s gaze became lost in Itaru’s features, unable to find it in himself to look away from his pink sapphire eyes. The heat in his core was still there as licorice and mint deliciously danced around his senses. Itaru’s lips seemed so pink and soft… were the lights playing tricks on his eyes or was Itaru looking a little flushed as well? Was he possibly... feeling how Kazunari was feeling? Kazunari licked his dry lips, now painfully aware of the tightness forming in his pants as blood rushed by his ears.

Togawa was suddenly beside Itaru, and Kazunari forced himself to listen.

“Well, the spread is going in multiple magazines, Chigasaki-kun. The people in charge think they have the best shot for the general features and adverts, but one women’s magazine was open to something a little bit…” he awkwardly looked up at the bright set lights, “more provocative. They’d like you two to try and pull it off, if you’re willing.”

Kazunari’s eyes widened. _I… I can’t take much more of this fam,_ he struggled to swallow as he suddenly found his mouth bubbling with saliva. His senses were overwhelmed and he desperately needed to go take care of himself. However, Itaru sat as cool as a cucumber as he made his reply.

“If that’s what you need from me, section chief. I’ll do my best.” Itaru’s poker face was perfect, or was he really not feeling anything in the air between them? Kazunari could never read Itaru when he was putting up his front, and it was infuriating in situations like this. Togawa sighed happily, relieved that the clients would be pleased. Afterwards, almost as an afterthought, he remembered to turn to Kazunari and ask the same of him.

“Miyoshi-kun, you’re comfortable too, correct?” Togawa seemed like he wasn’t worried about his response. Maybe Itaru sold him as somebody that was comfortable with any type of modeling?

“Totes! I’m hype to help,” was all he could choke out in reply as he bowed.

They drank some water quietly as the photographer planned out his shots. In the background, Kazunari barely registered Hisoka and Banri still in their get ups, posing with some sweets; the organizers probably were inspired by their perfumes. Nearby, Tsuzuru and Omi lingered, back in their plain clothes with their bags on their backs. It seemed like they were sticking around for a few to continue watching before heading out on their way. Misumi and Muku must have been somewhere, but Kazunari didn’t have the attention span to look.

The photographer walked over with some rough sketches and showed them off. There were three pose ideas: the first was Kazunari sitting on Itaru’s lap while they played with each other’s accessories, The second had Itaru standing behind Kazunari, holding a perfume bottle to his exposed neck, and the third was a face close up of the two of them. Kazunari felt sweat beading beneath his beret just looking at the quick sketches, but there was no time to figure things out as he was asked to sit on Itaru’s lap for the first shot.

“We’re going to quick capture to get natural looking shots, so no need to hold poses. Slow movements preferred. I’ll tell you when we’re ready for you to switch.” 

Kazunari thanked the fashion gods for his tent-concealing kilt as he swallowed his embarrassment and moved to sit on Itaru. Itaru’s eyes twinkled playfully as Kazunari swung his leg over to straddle him, movements awkward from the bulky costuming. Itaru wrapped a hand around his waist to help him up. Kazunari saw him smirking as he met his face, clearly enjoying himself.

 _Well… if he’s going to play cool… I’ll have to show him what I can turn out!_ A fierce gaze overtook Kazunari’s countenance as he decided to let his burning desire guide his actions. After all, wasn’t that what the client was buying here?

When given the queue to start, Kazunari slowly took Itaru’s tie in his own hands to begin loosening it as Itaru moved his arms around Kazunari’s waist then up his back. Kazunari leaned down and took the tie in his mouth, eyes trained on the camera as his fingers nimbly loosened the top two buttons of Itaru’s collared shirt. When he leaned back, tie still in his mouth, Itaru parted his lips and subtly shifted further back to add emphasis to the stretched connection between them.

The lean also caused Kazunari to slide ever so closer to Itaru’s crotch, and a dangerous smirk appeared on Itaru’s face. Kazunari ran one of his gloved hands through Itaru’s hair, pushing him further back as he did so. He opened his mouth to drop the tie, making a smirk of his own as he grabbed Itaru’s chin and tilted him up towards his own face. The smirk was now gone, replaced by a fiery gaze, Itaru’s hands now explored the front of Kazunari’s outfit; one hand gently entangling itself at the pearls at his waist and the other running the ribbon around Kazunari’s neck through his thumb and forefinger before gently bringing it to his own lips.

Just as he forgot about the lights, the gentle shuttering of the camera, and the numerous eyes trained on them, Kazunari heard, “Done. Pose 2!” crack through the air. Kazunari smiled sweetly and held his skirt down as he took his place standing next to the vanity.

Itaru sat up and awkwardly adjusted his coat before taking his place behind him. When given the mark, Itaru began to move. Kazunari wasn’t that much shorter than Itaru, even with the small step they brought in for this shot, so he had to be careful to keep his head to the side so his partner could remain visible. Itaru carefully unbuttoned the front two buttons of Kazu’s shirt to better expose his neck. Kazunari felt Itaru’s face come in close to his neck while on the opposite side of him a hand gently pulled at his neck collar to expose skin. Kazunari undid another button of his shirt as Itaru’s free hand came around to press the cool perfume bottle into his neck. 

A quiet laugh reached Kazunari’s ear, followed by the faintest of whispers, “Hey, look at Misumi and Tsuzuru over there.” Kazunari allowed his eyes to flick over, and saw the two of them staring intently. Misumi was sitting on the floor smiling, still decked out in his plaid. Tsuzuru wasn’t far away, leaning against a table with a red flush spread across his studious face.

“Hmm, they might be jealous of you, Itarun~” Kazunari giggled quietly before resuming his serious face. It was obvious that they had their eyes trained on him, although Misumi was probably more amused or entertained rather than jealous.

Itaru’s voice dropped to a more serious tone. “Well, I would be too…” and Kazunari felt himself flush at the words. “So, what do you think of this fragrance that I crafted for you…?” Itaru pulled the neck of Kazunari’s shirt further down and sprayed his bottle on the base of Kazunari’s neck.

His head swam and his blood pumped as the infuriating, intoxicating aroma once again assaulted his senses. _If I wasn’t horny enough already…_ Kazunari suppressed a moan and opened his mouth to breathe.

Again, a crack throughout the room sounded, “Done. Pose 3. Final pose!” Itaru pulled out of Kazunari’s neck and sat back down in the vanity chair. Kazunari pondered whether to sit on the vanity or back on Itaru’s lap, but the decision was quickly made for him.

“On your knees,” Itaru whispered, and Kazunari obeyed, automatically kneeling before the chair. When given the signal, Itaru gently propped up Kazunari’s face and brought his own down to meet him. Kazunari delicately ran his hand up the side of Itaru’s face until he reached his hair. Slowly he tucked loose strands behind his ear as Itaru’s face began to tilt and come in closer. Eager to meet him, Kazunari gently parted his lips and closed his eyes.

“Alright, cut! That’s a wrap on this set!” Suddenly, the warm breath near his face was gone. He opened his eyes and forced his cheery demeanor forward as the producer and photographer approached. Itaru was off to the side being thanked by Togawa, bows and handshakes being exchanged. Kazunari made some bows of his own as he received his own compliments, but the meaning of all words were lost on Kazunari in those moments. 

After confirming that he was indeed done for the day, he waved to some of the others who were still working as he made his way back to the changing room. Itaru seemed to be done for the day as well, as Kazunari heard his steps fall in line a distance behind him.

In the changing room, Kazunari’s heart palpitated as he waited by the door. When Itaru finally sauntered in, Kazunari slipped behind him and quietly flipped the lock on the knob as he closed the door.

Itaru turned around with a smile, but Kazunari had no time for pleasantries. Quickly he pushed Itaru up against the nearest wall, trembling as he leaned into his ear. “Itarun… let me show you what I think about the fragrance you made for me.”

“K-kazunari…?” Itaru’s words were cut off as Kazunari crashed his lips into his. He hungrily inserted his tongue into Itaru’s mouth while working to remove both their coats. As he threw them to the floor, Itaru gently pushed at Kazu’s chest. “The clothes… my job…” slipped out from Itaru’s lips between heavy breaths. 

“Itarun… it’ll be ok. But right now, I need you.” Kazunari unzipped the kilt from around his waist and tossed it onto a nearby chair. With the tent in his pants now achingly visible, Kazunari made his point known as he pushed his partner back to the wall. 

Itaru’s breathing hitched as he reached down to hesitantly touch Kazunari through the fabric, and Kazunari took that opportunity to delve back into Itaru’s mouth. This time, Itaru welcomed him with his own tongue, gently pushing back as Kazunari roughly explored the depths of his mouth.

Every stroke against his member sent shivers down Kazunari’s spine. The gentle movements along with the provocative smell clinging to his senses like glue just riled him up further. Kazunari slowly broke the kiss, briefly leaving a strand of saliva between the two of them before it broke and fell down his chin.

“Itarun~ help me get your pants off!” Kazunari whined, and Itaru fidgeted with his layers. When he reached around to take the corset off, Kazunari let out a playful _hiss_ and instead just helped him loosen it just enough so his pants could slide down from underneath, reapplying the belted hold on Itaru’s waist once they were free.

Kazunari gently nuzzled his face against Itaru’s boxers before finding the head of his hardening length with his mouth. Gently he began sucking it through the fabric and Itaru shook as he braced his weight on Kazunari’s shoulders.

“C...can we at least sit down, babe?” Itaru’s body shook with exhaustion as Kazunari urged on his arousal. “I need to regen, please…”

Kazunari scowled and freed his mouth. “You need to regen? What about me, hmm?” Kazunari pulled Itaru’s boxers down to his ankles in one swift motion, his impressive length now free from it’s hold. Kazunari still wasn’t quite used to Itaru’s… gifted situation downstairs, but he knew enough from their first sexual encounter not to make a big deal of it.

“Did you give me a break today? Any at all…?” As Itaru’s face scrunched up in confusion, Kazunari frustratingly explained himself, “That smell… that annoying, terrible, sexy, intoxicating smell has had me totes riled up all day!” A look of realization flashed behind Itaru’s eyes, but Kazunari was too pent up to care. “Do you _know_ how long I’ve been absolutely _aching_ , Itarun?!”

As his gloved hands expertly worked Itaru’s length, the man shook and groaned above him. Then, he gently took the tip into his mouth, pushing lightly against the head with his tongue. Kazunari was _determined_ to have Itaru feel his frustration in this moment as he slowly and gently sucked on only the tip. 

The hand on his shoulders began to gently dig into his silken lace shirt. Kazunari allowed Itaru more purchase into his mouth, just enough for him to sandwich the tip of his erection between his tongue and roof of his mouth. He gently rolled the flat of his tongue beneath the length and watched his boyfriend quake helplessly before him. Kazunari placed a hand on Itaru’s hips, a gentle reminder that he wasn’t allowed to thrust. Kazunari hadn’t learned how to deepthroat quite yet and neither of them wanted him dying via his dick.

Another small groan from Itaru above was accompanied by a whisper, “Please Kazunari… I need you to move…” The nails on Kazunari’s shoulders were becoming increasingly painful. He stopped moving his tongue and looked up at Itaru with the best frown he could manage with his mouth full.

Itaru relaxed his grip, sweat rolling off his face as he stared at Kazunari below. “S-sorry babe. I just need you so badly... p-please.” Itaru met his eyes with a serious gaze of his own, lips slightly parted as he tried to steady his breathing.

Kazunari smiled to himself and began to slowly move his head, dragging Itaru’s twitching erection in and out of his mouth. Itaru’s breathing hitched as the pleasure began to overwhelm him and he threw his head back against the wall, now desperately grabbing his own hair. 

The sight of Itaru being so thoroughly undone by his mouth was almost too much for Kazunari to handle, his own member now screaming for its own turn to have fun. _Not yet… soon…_ Kazunari took Itaru further into his mouth, gently pumping the rest of the shaft with his thumb and forefinger as he worked what he could with his mouth. He stared up at Itaru as he increased his speed, and within moments Itaru groaned as he arched his back violently and flooded Kazunari’s mouth with his release.

The warmth and bitterness added to his intoxication and Kazunari swallowed all that he could. Satisfied with part one of his plan, he slowly slid Itaru out of his mouth as he sucked out any lingering drops.

Itaru slowly crumpled to the floor in front of him, breathing heavily and ready to embrace the darkness of sleep, “Kazunari… that was… pretty elite.” He then looked at his partner, the blonde sitting there before him was slyly licking his lips as he unbuttoned his own pants. “Wait… you didn’t?”

“Naaaah,” Kazunari teased, smiling at the confusion on Itaru’s face. Although he usually got himself off when he practiced taking Itaru’s cock, that wouldn’t be enough for today. “I need more from you Itarun. I _desire_ more.”

Itaru laughed, his non-professional awkwardness finally breaking through, “I don’t have the STAM to do anything else…” Kazunari pretended not to hear him and lifted his head into another kiss. Kazunari parted his lips to invite Itaru in. Slowly, Itaru got the hint and lazily entered, just long enough to get a taste of his bitterness lingering in Kazunari’s mouth.

Sensing that Itaru might be up for more with enough coaxing, Kazunari pulled back and smiled. “It’s fine babe, I’ll do all the work!” Kazunari winked and Itaru shuddered as the fear of mortal danger began to sink in.

Kazunari left Itaru on the floor to catch his breath as he stood up and slowly pulled his pants and boxer briefs off. After a moment of fiddling, he managed to loosen his corset and let it fall to the floor as well. Then, he sauntered his way to their changing bags. 

_Itarun wouldn’t have any in his duffel… and I wasn’t expecting to fuck today… so that leaves…!_ He opened Banri’s backpack and triumphantly found a small bottle of lube in the side pocket. _So predictable!_

Kazunari skipped his way back to Itaru and sat down next to him on the floor, already warming the bottle of lube up in his hands. Itaru’s eyes went wide, “Kazunari… I really…”

“Itaruuuun, you’ve made me suffer so much all day. I’ve totes never…” Kazunari let his sentence linger in midair before dropping his voice to a serious whisper, “I’ve _never_ wanted you this badly. Can you follow your party leader a little longer?”

He carefully brought a gloved finger to his mouth and bit down, slowly peeling it away from his hand. He repeated the motion with the other, putting his best pout on display as he did.

Itaru found himself nodding, a meek blush forming over his cheeks. “Affirmative,” was his only verbal response, and Kazu happily opened the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. 

He slowly inserted his first finger, curling it experimentally once he was inside. Itaru uncomfortably squirmed on his back at the sensation, focusing on moving deep breaths in and out from his mouth. 

Soon, a second finger slid in and began gently thrusting with the first. Usually Kazunari would take his time before the third, but he was impatient and slipped it in soon after the second, now stretching his fingers out inside Itaru while he dragged along his walls.

Itaru made a whimper and had a look of dissatisfaction on his rosy face. Kazunari just shrugged and winked in return. “You’re lucky I’m pampering you this much!” Itaru’s frown deepened as he turned his head away and Kazunari couldn’t help but giggle. He always loved looking at Itaru’s face, but he was totally the cutest and sexiest when he pouted like this. 

Kazunari leaned forward and used his free hand to pick up Itaru’s soft cock and gently rub the tip against his lips. Caught by surprise, Itaru hissed and jerked at the sudden stimulation. “That’s still debuffed, give me a break…!” 

Kazunari simply smiled and gently circled his tongue around the top, causing Itaru to twitch and groan either in pleasure or pain. “Are you ready Itarun? I’m totes getting bored!” Itaru nodded and swatted Kazunari’s hand away from his member, causing the tease to chuckle. 

Removing his fingers, Kazunari slicked up his own length and laid on the floor next to Itaru, eyes sparkling expectantly as he slowly stroked himself, hips lightly bucking into the air.

“... No way. I told you I don’t have the CON or recovery pots for that.”

“Maybe you should have brewed a concoction for yourself then~”

“... That doesn’t change my physical limitations right now.”

“I said I’d do the work, and I totes meant it! Come here and I promise I’ll take care of you!”

Itaru shakily positioned himself over Kazunari, looking thoroughly exhausted and done with everything. Kazunari loved that he was still being indulged like this. Even if they didn’t express their affection verbally much at this stage, there was an undeniable devotion in how they treated each other, and Itaru was really pushing himself the extra mile right now… for him and nobody else.

Kazunari tried to help steady his length while Itaru lined himself up. After a nervous gulp he began lowering himself down, quicker than usual as his legs began to give out. He let out a pained moan as Kazunari bottomed out inside him and shakily fell forwards.

“Babe, are you okay?” Kazunari shook Itaru by the shoulders, trying to ignore the pleasure shooting up from the base of his spine. 

“C… consider me KO’d.” Itaru mumbled into his partner’s chest. Kazunari sighed in relief and kissed the blonde highlights on Itaru’s head. The latter let out a slight chuckle, “I’ll brace my legs best I can... but then it’s on you leader.”

Kazunari ran his hands through Itaru’s hair as the latter slowly raised his hips, stopping and adjusting his knees to stabilize him once he had less than half of the length inside of him. Kazunari peppered the tip of his head with kisses while he waited for the magic words, resisting the urge to just begin thrusting.

Head still in Kazunari’s chest, Itaru finally mumbled the magic words, “Game start.”

Kazunari couldn’t hold back any longer. His hands traced down Itaru’s waist, resting on the exposed hip right past the corset and held on tight as he began thrusting up into Itaru. Itaru, usually not very vocal during sex itself was suddenly whining and moaning softly as he balled his fists into Kazunari’s shirt.  
  
_Ah… this must be a totes sweet angle for him…_ Kazunari made a mental note as he began to drown in the sweet music Itaru was suddenly making for him. 

“Mm, Itarun… I almost forgot how good you felt on my dick...” Kazunari quickened his thrusts as he felt the pleasure begin to knot inside of him. Itaru simply moaned Kazunari’s name in reply, causing him to tighten his grip and go even faster.

Then, there was a change in plans; Kazunari felt a protrusion hit his stomach every time he met Itaru’s hips. He was ready to so desperately chase to his release… but Kazunari calmed himself down and slowed the upwards hammering of his hips, earning an annoyed whine from his partner.

“Don’t worry about me, you feel good…” Itaru mumbled, and Kazunari could only imagine how flushed he must have been uttering those words. Praise like that was rare, after all, and he felt his ears burning up just from hearing it.

Kazunari stroked Itaru’s sweaty hair away from his face as he continued his slow pace. “I can feel you, I… really want you to come again for me,” he whispered.

“Nu-uh, no way.” Itaru groaned in displeasure. “I’m spent.” The excessive sweat, heavy breathing, and shaky legs all supported his claim, and usually Kazunari would rush to his own climax and just let his boyfriend be. But there was an important fact that Itaru was overlooking…

“Itarun… you’re not going to fit back in your slacks with your dick half hard.” 

The cold, hard truth hit Itaru like a truck. “Fuck,” was his only response, remembering he had to still get dressed, walk past industry professionals, and then drive them both home.

“We either take care of this now, we take care of it after, or we stick around for who knows how long because we totes haven’t been in here long enough already.” Kazunari punctuated the slow rolls of his hips with an occasional hard thrust, making Itaru shudder.

“I… see your logic, but…” Itaru still had trouble breathing, his exhaustion now getting worse from the second orgasm slowly wanting to build inside him.

Kazunari stroked his partner’s hair before moving his hand back down to Itaru’s hips with the other. “Babe, it’d be totes hot if you came on my dick~”

Silence, save for the soft sound of Kazunari’s hips meeting Itaru. Then, Kazunari felt a shaky hand leave his chest as Itaru snaked it down to his own hips. Kazunari smiled and increased his thrusts as Itaru stroked himself and quivered on top of him.

The vocalizations of pleasure returned as Kazunari steadily increased his pace again. Itaru desperately tried using his tongue and lips to coax the blonde’s shirt into his mouth, but he settled for biting his own lip to stifle himself as the silken fabric kept escaping his grasp.

“You sound as good as you feel…” Kazunari groaned with pleasure as Itaru tightened around him. He must have been getting close. His own sweat began to roll and mingle with Itaru’s, not used to this kind of prolonged activity in his core.

“Itarun… are you…?” Kazunari’s head swam.

“A…aah… almost...” Itaru shook above him.

Kazunari bit his lip and put in one final effort, gathering the last of his energy to begin recklessly slamming up into Itaru. Digging his nails deep into Itaru’s thighs, he finally heard Itaru let out a soft, weak scream and begin to go limp on top of him. He quickly used his hands to violently slam Itaru down on his throbbing cock to reach his release as well.

As he rode out his orgasm, Kazunari’s legs collapsed and he wrapped his arms around Itaru to keep him close. 

“Hey Itarun…” Kazunari petted his partner’s head gently. “Thanks that… totes was… lit, my… the best…” He squeezed him tight and felt a slight nuzzle in his chest as a response.

After a minute of laying still, Itaru finally found the energy to roll off his partner. His face was still flushed, his shirt and hair soaked, not to mention the other stains from his second orgasm lightly scattered across his corset. Kazunari thought he looked incredible and that was all that was in his mind... until a wave of guilt hit him over the ruined photoshoot clothes.

“Hey, Kazunari...” Itaru mumbled, and Kazunari rolled onto his side and scooched in close to Itaru’s face. “... Can we just... stay in tomorrow...?”

Kazunari expected to be lightly scolded over the clothes, or for being so rough, or even for teasing him so much today. His eyes widened in surprise at the request to cancel their date though. Did he do something that wrong...?

Itaru saw his change in expression and tried to explain himself, “I’d still like to spend it... with you. Just... not go out. Sorry, I know I said I’d buy you perfume and treat you... but...” Itaru’s eyebrows furrowed, unsure if his thoughts were coming out clearly or correctly.

Kazunari’s expression softened, no longer worried, “Yeah... as long as I get to be with you.” He stood up and held out a hand to Itaru, who groaned and ached with each movement. “Plus, I don’t need any more perfume anyways, so we’re totes fine!”

Kazunari slowly began collecting their scattered clothes from around the room and threw their clothes bags up on the nearby table. They dressed in silence, awkward comments passing between them as they inspected the clothes that got the worst end of their fun. But... there was nothing to be done now. Between the two of them, they’d charm their way out of it somehow. 

As Kazunari was looking himself over in the room’s mirror, he heard an awkward cough behind him. Itaru looked a little nervous, now standing in his work suit. “Itarun, what’s wrong?”

“Just... you’re sure you’re not upset about Valentine’s? I don’t want to fail my perception check here and end up having to pay for it later...”

Kazunari ran up to Itaru and took his hands in his own, “It’s legit fine, babe! We can totes order take out together. I _at least_ owe you that much.” Kazunari smiled fondly, thinking of everything Itaru went through for him today. “Plus... I said I don’t need any new perfumes. After all...” Kazunari trailed off as Itaru tilted his head in confusion.

“After all..?” A playful grin made its way to Itaru’s chapped lips. Kazunari looked and saw how faint traces of sweat still delicately clung to his forehead and neck.

Kazunari stepped closer, gently nuzzled into Itaru’s neck, and inhaled the sweet mixture of sweat, licorice, and a faint muskiness that belonged solely to his boyfriend. Overcome with affection, he quietly finished his thought, “After all, my favorite fragrance is... well, it’s you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much. And yes, the JP Vday cards have absolutely destroyed me.


End file.
